


Hydrangea (love of/for family)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, life with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Well, I think it’s wonderful. A lovely name indeed. Well done, Peter.”“It is a good choice,” Tony said, rubbing his hand over Peter’s back and jostling him to bring him back out of hiding. “But he did also suggest Optimus Prime and Tigger after Alex. You know, bringing out all the classics for consideration. We stuck to the more, um, mainstream, shall we say?”





	Hydrangea (love of/for family)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).

“Have you guys picked a name yet?”

“We have.” Steve smiled widely and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him close. “It’s Alex James.”

As soon as the words had left Steve’s mouth, Carol, their social worker and all-round saviour, smiled as brightly as the sunshine. Her eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed rosily as she clapped her hands in front of her. “Oh, that’s beautiful! Such a good choice.”

Tony returned her smile as he bent down to the child clutching his leg, scooping Peter up high into the air before settling him onto his hip.

“Actually,” he said, pulling Peter’s t-shirt down and straightening it out around the elastic waistband of his jeans, grinning at his son, “this little man chose it.”

Carol gasped exaggeratedly. She bent over a little bit until she was level with Peter’s face and looked at him in false-shock. “No! You didn’t, did you?”

Peter let out a tiny giggle and pressed his face into Tony’s shoulder, causing Carol to laugh.

“Well, I think it’s wonderful. A lovely name indeed. Well done, Peter.”

“It is a good choice,” Tony said, rubbing his hand over Peter’s back and jostling him to bring him back out of hiding. “But he did also suggest Optimus Prime and Tigger after Alex. You know, bringing out all the classics for consideration. We stuck to the more, um, _mainstream_, shall we say?”

Steve laughed quietly and turned to brush a kiss to Tony’s temple, his hand darting out to stroke down Peter’s cheek. “Yeah. We picked his first choice – gut instinct, you know?”

“Tigger is a good name,” Peter muttered, plucking at Tony’s shirt buttons and pouting.

“Of course it is,” Tony said quickly. “Just not really for a baby, huh, kid?”

“Why did you pick James?” Carol asked, calling Peter’s attention over to her and smiling invitingly. “Is that for your uncles?”

Tony rolled his eyes as Steve pressed his lips together until they went white in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Carol’s gaze flickered between the two of them in confusion before she caught sight of Peter staring at her, his face flooded with complete derision.

“No,” he said with too much sass for such a tiny body, “it’s for Thomas.”

Carol’s brow furrowed even further. “Who?”

“The train,” Peter said. “James is red.”

Looking up in time to see Tony lift his gaze heavenwards, Carol let out a gentle laugh and reached out to poke Peter’s nose.

“Well,” she said, as diplomatically as she could. “I still think it’s a great name, dude. Alex James. Sounds like a good kid to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Iggy. It's your special day! I'm so proud of you. Thank you for making every day just a little bit brighter and for your never-ending support for the stupid ideas I have. I hope you enjoy this fluff - and thank you for the names!
> 
> However, this fic is also dedicated to so many other loyal readers. I hope you all continue to enjoy whatever nonsense my brain spits out.


End file.
